


When You Come Home

by MayGlenn, mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [37]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens Are Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, As Someone Dating an Alien Werewolf Alex Loves Jupiter Ascending, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ignoring Alex's "House" He Lives In The Cabin OK?, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Dom Alex Manes, Sub Michael Guerin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Michael was feeling frisky after running wild with the wind, his senses alive and sparking. He could smell Alex through the walls and it always made him salivate. The first thing he’d done after Alex had asked him to move in with him (aside from tackle-hugging him) was shapeshift and scentmark the perimeter of the cabin. Alex washisand every other wild animal and alien was gonna know it.He nudged the kitchen window open with his TK and climbed through, careful not to hit anything with his tail when he turned around to close it. He padded into the living room, nails clicking lightly on the hardwood floors, to see if Alex was up for some canoodling.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	When You Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/gifts).



> For Hal, on the occasion of their birthday! ♥ 
> 
> Very loosely based on this prompt: "i keep thinking about michael wanting to give someone oral but they say no bc theyre in the middle of something and make him lay his head in their lap not doing anything until they decide it's time"

Alex sat back from his computer rubbing his eyes, back and leg aching. Okay, he’d been at this a while, time to move to the laptop and couch. He checked his watch and his lunar app, noting that Michael wouldn’t be human and probably wouldn’t even be home for another two-and-a-half hours. 

Afternoon moons were the first weird thing to get used to when you had an alien-werewolf for a boyfriend, it turned out. Forget the full moon, anything bigger than a waxing crescent and Michael was wolfing out. The good news was that he was still himself, not a slavering mindless beast, just _him_ with slightly worse table manners and a significantly greater appetite for meat. 

Today, Alex knew that Michael would be out running around with Max, Isobel, and Maria. Apparently, running around the desert chasing jackrabbits or whatever was fun when you had four legs. Hell, it would probably be plenty fun if you had more than one, Alex mused. 

It was after five, so Alex grabbed a beer and reheated some leftovers for himself. Michael wasn’t usually hungry after wolfing out, but he had a freezer full of steak just in case. 

Outside, Michael came trotting home early from dinner. He was a mess and knew the rules, so he went around to the back of the cabin to rinse himself off in the trough Alex kept filled with rainwater for just this purpose. He’d been left out on the back porch one night too many, shortly after moving in together, because he hadn’t grasped the gravitas of Alex’s rule to not track mud through the cabin.

Today had been a good day; he’d had a great time chasing Maria and Max around almost as much as the few jackrabbits they managed to scare up. He knew better than to chase Isobel around though. He’d learned the hard way (ugh, story of his _life_ ) that nobody chased Isobel Evans unless she gave them leave to do so. He jumped out of the trough and padded at least twenty feet away from the back door before shaking himself dry. He could learn, right?

He was feeling frisky after running wild with the wind, his senses alive and sparking. He could smell Alex through the walls and it always made him salivate. The first thing he’d done after Alex had asked him to move in with him (aside from tackle-hugging him) was shapeshift and scentmark the perimeter of the cabin. Alex was _his_ and every other wild animal and alien was gonna know it.

He nudged the kitchen window open with his TK and climbed through, careful not to hit anything with his tail when he turned around to close it. He padded into the living room, nails clicking lightly on the hardwood floors, to see if Alex was up for some canoodling. 

Alex heard the splashing outside and smiled. Michael was back early. He waited for the click of claws on tile before calling, "I'm in the den!"

That was its own joke, of course, calling the TV room the "wolf's den." 

Alex set aside his laptop. "Are you still wet? Want to grab me a towel and I'll dry you off?"

Michael wagged his big bushy tail and panted in excitement, belatedly remembering to curb the salivating as much as possible (even if he did secretly love the grossed-out look on Alex’s face when he got wolf-slobber all over him), and sat on his haunches to wait like the good boy he was. 

"Go _get_ a towel, you dumb mutt," Alex laughed. It was weird, not wanting to treat his boyfriend like a dog but feeling instinctively like he should, combined with the primal knowledge that this wasn't even a cute dog but a wild wolf that could rip him apart if it wanted to. Either way, it was Michael, and he intentionally preyed on Alex's love of canines, playing dumb and cute to get what he wanted. 

When Michael returned with a towel, Alex dropped it on Michael's head and began rubbing him down, enjoying the smell of fresh wet dog. "Why'd you come home early? Isobel beat you up again?"

Michael snorted from underneath the towel. _As if._ He came home early because… actually, why did he come home early? Alex was in the middle of ruffling the fur around the scruff of his neck which made it hard to think clearly. He loved getting his head rubbed and nudged his ears under those strong hands to get at the sweet spot that those nimble fingers could reach better than his claws ever could. His right hind leg started kicking of its own accord when Alex found the spot and Michael let out a puff of air in delight, making his boyfriend chuckle.

He poked his head out of the towel and licked at Alex’s face in thanks, the salty taste of his skin adding to the intoxicating smell of pine, musk, and sweat that made up his favorite human’s scent, making him whine with want. Fuck, he’d forgotten why he didn’t usually come home early on afternoon moon days—having to wait longer than usual to shapeshift back into his human form in order to pounce on Alex was its own particular brand of sweet torture.

He shoved his muzzle into Alex’s lap, trying to convey what he wanted but couldn’t ask for in his present form.

“Oh my God, no,” Alex laughed, pushing Michael’s nose away from direct contact with his groin. Michael was a source of endless delight to him in any form, but he was just really funny as a wolf. Michael just got so endearing when he was horny, and it would have worked, too, except that Alex kept the bestiality to a minimum as a point of pride, _and_ as a point of practicality: getting railed by a werewolf ruined him for several days afterward, so it had to be carefully planned for, like, a three-day weekend at least. He patted Michael’s head and draped the towel over the couch cushion next to him. "You wanna lie down here? I've got some work to do still, sorry."

Michael huffed in annoyance but jumped up onto the couch anyway, determined to spend the time until he shifted back cuddled up with Alex one way or another. Alex smiled at him and started rubbing his ears again. Michael had just closed his eyes in bliss when the tingly sensation suddenly stopped. He lifted his head up off his paws, which were hanging off the front of the cushion, to see that Alex had gone back to typing on his laptop, occasionally sipping at his beer. 

Sometimes he preferred his wolf voice to his human voice because whining was so much more effective when it sounded primal and wild. Michael was trying to be good, he really was, but he also _really_ wanted to feel Alex’s hands on him right now, so he carefully used his canines to grab Alex’s sleeve and pull his hand back towards his head, giving him the most pitiful wolf-pup eyes he could muster.

“You’re a brat,” Alex laughed, swatting Michael lightly between the eyes. “Don’t bite me.” 

But he indulged Michael anyway, rubbing behind his ears, and moving his laptop back to one leg. Yeah, he wasn’t getting any more work done today, he thought, setting the laptop aside fully. He patted his thigh. “Come here.” 

Michael’s ears perked up and his tail thumped the couch excitedly before he scooted forward with a dramatic flop of fur and muscle as he laid his muzzle back in Alex’s lap, going straight for where the X marks the spot on the treasure map, nuzzling into the vee of Alex’s groin while making contented snuffling noises.

Okay, maybe Alex had walked into that. 

“No,” he said firmly, grabbing the wolf by the muzzle and moving his nose away from his dick. “The tongue is nice but your teeth are _way_ too sharp right now for a blowjob. You’ve got, what, 47 more minutes before you change? You can wait until then.” 

Alex rewarded Michael in advance of good behavior by rubbing his ears and jaw firmly, clicking on the TV since he was done working for the day, apparently. 

Michael knew when he was being patronized and was too horny to let it slide right now so as soon as Alex’s attention was distracted by the show on TV (which was never as interesting in this form, probably something to do with how he perceived movement, color, and human language as a wolf) and he stopped rubbing his ears, Michael let loose a lonely curl of a howl. Nothing so loud that would startle his boyfriend, just enough to speak his mind. When that didn’t garner any reaction, he resorted to making put-upon yipping sounds while trying to nuzzle his way under the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“Michael Guerin,” Alex said sternly, grabbing the wolf’s muzzle again and putting a heavy arm on his chest. When Michael didn’t stop squirming, Alex pointed off the couch. “If you can’t behave, you can wait out the change on the floor.” 

Okay, so treating Michael like a pet did sometimes work for their dynamic. Alex thought about Michael in his human form on his knees on the floor while he watched TV, and yeah, that made his pants feel a little tight. But right now he was firm on not wanting to let a werewolf get his mouth on his dick. He looked Michael in the eye, still holding his muzzle. God, his eyes were pretty. “What’s it gonna be?” 

The commanding timbre of Alex’s voice and the use of his full name had Michael’s ears pinned back and his body rolling over to expose his belly before his brain could catch up and he ended up rolling right off the couch into an ungainly heap on the floor. 

"Shit, God damn it, Michael!" Alex shouted, torn between worrying and laughing. "Are you okay?"

Isobel might like to think she was the boss of him but Alex was Michael’s Alpha and that voice would always make him quiver in obedience no matter how much of a little shit he was being otherwise.

He huffed in response as he popped right back up, undeterred, and loped to the bedroom to grab what he knew would make this arduous wait more bearable. Alex fully shut down his laptop.

Michael slunk back into the den with his tail between his legs in apology. Head hung low, he deposited the adjustable collar Alex had given to him as a birthday present this year in his boyfriend’s lap. He calmly laid his muzzle on Alex’s knees, tail quiet, ears pointed forward, eyes beseeching.

Alex sighed, shifting in his seat. It was this kind of shit where Michael knew exactly what he was doing that ended up with Alex fucking a werewolf, but he was determined to remain strong in this case. He took the collar and buckled it around Michael's neck, plenty loose, enough to tuck a finger or two underneath and just hang onto him. 

The collar had a very practical application, and that was so they could go out in public together when the moon was out, but in practice it was kind of a kink thing, and they used it honestly more often when Michael was in human form. It signaled they were engaging in a scene and usually got better behavior out of Michael and more focus from Alex. It certainly did that for them now. 

Also, it was bright Barbie pink. 

When they’d brought it out for kink for the first time, Michael had balked, his wolf eyes never having registered the very gendered human color. As Alex told him, however, when they were out in public, humans’ bent for gendered color-coding meant that the pink collar made Michael look more like a big sweet husky instead of a huge wolf. Also, his human reaction had been priceless, so now Alex was never getting rid of it. 

"Wait ’til you change, and then you can ask me with your words," Alex instructed, scratching Michael's ears. He could hear his tail wagging along the floor. 

Listening to the slide of leather, feeling the solid weight of the studded collar against his throat, plus the rhythmic motion of Alex’s hand scratching behind his ear, all combined to subdue Michael’s impatience almost immediately. He released a big puff of air through his nose, the lupine equivalent of a heavy sigh, and felt his entropy changing as he gave himself over to the calming sensation of being hugged. Taken care of. Owned. 

He scooted closer to Alex’s leg and rested his head on his right thigh, warming up the cold stump underneath the prosthesis with his neck fur; something he knew bothered Alex at night but was never mentioned. His warm breath ruffled the hem of Alex’s shirt where it pooled in his lap. He would just take a cat nap right here so that he’d be in prime position to ask for what he wanted when he shifted back to his human form.

Alex relaxed like this, too, soothed by the presence of a huge wolf waiting meekly at his feet, his hands buried in its fur. Michael’s fur was soft, and with his head in his lap like this, Alex could grab huge handfuls of scruff (something Michael loved). He also liked slipping his fingers under the collar and just holding him that way, too. So Alex channel surfed until he found _Jupiter Ascending_ and dozed, not even bothered when Michael started drooling on his leg. 

...

Michael was a bit groggy when he woke up an hour later: naked and kneeling with his head in Alex’s lap, who was asleep with one hand in his curls, the other tucked into his collar. He surreptitiously wiped the drool from his chin on Alex’s stonewashed jeans. The change from wolf to human or vice versa was a bit like rebooting a computer to switch from Windows shell to macOS using Bootcamp. Different operating systems required different boot sequences. Shit, Alex really was starting to rub off on him in more ways than just the delicious one.

He was overcome by a huge yawn which accompanied a full-body stretch that made him sound like the elves in that kid’s cereal. Snap, Crackle, and Pop. He looked up at his sleeping beauty. Damn but he was gorgeous. Michael just wanted to eat him for breakfast. And lunch. And—

“Whups,” Alex said, startling from his doze the moment Michael stirred. “Hey, you’re back. You know, if you hadn’t acted like a jackass you coulda been up on the couch with me the whole time.” 

“You know, if you hadn’t acted like I was gonna bite your dick off, I woulda been up on the couch with you,” Michael snarked back, eyes lazily roaming over his man.

Alex smiled softly, indulgently, rubbing the back of Michael’s neck. Then he smirked, eyes flicking down to his lap. “You still hungry?” 

“You still completely ruined for anyone else now that you’ve been playing where the wild things are?”

Alex snorted loudly, rolling his eyes and leaning forward to kiss Michael. He kept massaging Michael’s jaw even as he leaned back, cupping his face. “I am. You nerd. Have a good run?”

“Good,” Michael replied with a smug smile. “I did, yeah. We ran all the way out to the turquoise mines and back.” He leaned into Alex’s touch, eyes drifting closed as his mouth drifted open. He luxuriated in the way the pads of Alex’s fingers scraped over the stubble on his jaw, rubbing his scent all over Michael’s face that he wore like a fine suit in his wolf form for everyone to smell. “Get all your work done?”

“ _No_ ,” Alex accused, waiting until Michael opened up his eyes again. Just seeing him on his knees like this was intoxicating. “You gonna make it up to me?” 

Michael’s smile turned (hah) wolfish. “Well, I was…” he drawled, elongating the last vowel sound as he began pulling out of Alex’s embrace, his gaze following the curve of one arm, “but _someone_ didn’t want my attentions earlier so may—”

Alex grabbed a handful of Michael’s hair, so different from his fur—he was more tender-headed as a human, for one thing—and kissed him roughly. “I do want your attentions now.”

Michael sucked a breath in through his teeth, “Fucking finally!” and began trailing kisses down his neck till he got to the collar of his shirt. “Take this off?” he whined, hands dancing across Alex’s thighs lightly enough to tickle. They needed to even the playing field here just a bit.

“What’s that? You want me to take off my pants because you want to suck my dick? Why yes, of course, I can help you with that,” Alex said, taking a corrective and condescending tone with Michael that was a common way they teased each other. Or how Alex teased him, anyway. Michael was being the tease this evening, after all. Making him deal with and deny a randy wolf and then having the audacity to play coy once he had his lips back on? No, thank you. 

Alex unzipped and shucked his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, leaving Michael to pull everything off the rest of the way. “You can take my leg off, too. Crutch is right here.” 

“That’s what I wanted to do an hour ago but whatever,” Michael grumbled good-naturedly as he lovingly massaged Alex’s right leg after removing the prosthesis and liner, setting them aside. He kissed his way up Alex’s leg and this time when he nuzzled his face into the vee of Alex’s groin he was welcomed by a low moan from his sexy-as-hell boyfriend.

“You couldn’t have done this an hour ago, you didn’t have thumbs,” Alex moaned, but it was a weak protest as he curled his fingers into Michael’s hair, gripping gently, directing him. 

Even in his human form, Alex smelled delectable to him and he couldn’t help taking in a mouthful of the sharp, condensed scent of Alex while he, well, took in a mouthful of Alex. So. Fucking. Good. 

“Oh, yeah, there’s a good boy,” Alex groaned, grabbing the back of Michael’s head and shifting forward. “I mean, okay, hard to compete with a werewolf’s tongue, but—but this—” either pulling or pushing, Alex slid his dick further into Michael’s mouth with a sigh. “You can’t beat this. So good, Michael.” 

And the happy floating feeling was back. Michael loved nothing more than to hear Alex tell him he was a good boy while he had a mouth full of cock. He adjusted his position on the floor to better support his upper body while he let Alex gently fuck his mouth, eyes fluttering shut, hands wrapped around Alex’s hipbones. 

He was kind of tired from running around the desert, so nice and slow was the way to go. He hummed, proud of himself for the mental rhyme. Oh yeah, definitely already halfway to his happy place. The feeling of those strong fingers using his curls as handholds was causing him to dribble precum on the floor and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

"Oh, yeah," Alex said when Michael hummed, the vibrations feeling just right. "Get one hand up here, on me. Nothing fancy. Make yourself come, too."

Alex smirked and leaned back, spreading his knees wide.

Michael made the human version of mewling noises, knocking his knees and his sensitive dick into the front of the couch in his haste to make Alex feel as good as he felt right now. He’d barely gotten his left hand around Alex when he gasped at the way the roughness of the couch fabric rubbed against his hardness. He pulled off of Alex’s cock with an obscene POP. “Oh _fuck_.”

“If you mess up the couch, you’re cleaning it up, sweetheart,” Alex said, as just one glance down at those brown eyes, those red lips, and that pink collar nearly did him in. He groaned, saying, “Get that mouth back here,” taking Michael by the hair and finishing himself rather quickly in his hot mouth. “Good, good, good.” 

Michael was blissed out. Who needed to make decisions when Alex was so good with his hands? And his cock. And that smartass mouth. He swallowed down every tangy drop of Alex’s cum like it was top-shelf bourbon then cleaned him up like the good boy he was before reluctantly pulling away.

Another breath hissed through his teeth as the motion of pulling his head up and back from Alex’s spent cock canted his hips forward and the hand he’d completely forgotten about the moment Alex came was now pressed between his dick and the couch.

Michael glanced up at the look of utter debauchery and love in those big chocolate brown eyes gazing hazily down at him over the sharp curve of those ridiculous cheekbones, the spread of those panting lips that reminded him of the way he’d felt when he kissed him for the first time all those years ago. And every time since. And then he was coming almost soundlessly against the couch. And his hand. He’d worry about that later. That’s what science experiments using his TK were for.

Alex sighed, still stroking Michael’s hair as he watched him come, looking blissed out and vaguely like he thought he wasn’t allowed.

“There we go, good,” Alex praised. “Good boy. Love you.” 

Michael preened at the praise, leaning into the touch, still floating.

Alex leaned in for a kiss. “Now clean that up, and we’ll go to bed.”

...

Michael had perfected the art of wrapping the two of them up in the comforter burrito-style during the winter months when the cabin grew cold at night. It served to warm Alex up, especially his achy right side, and it made Michael feel as if it were only the two of them in their own little world. They’d talk about their day or confess to little things that had been building up inside that they felt too self-conscious to utter outside the protective cocoon of their bubble, trading sweet kisses for feelings shared. 

When Alex started pushing at him later in his sleep, Michael, who had the sleep-wakefulness of a wolf, would unwrap them from the comforter and just spoon up behind Alex until he sighed in his sleep, snuggling into Michael’s alien body heat. Only then would Michael go back to sleep, watching over Alex’s dreams.

Tonight, he made a big show of wrapping themselves up in the burrito-blanket, much to Alex’s giggling delight. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t winter.

“It’s way too warm, Michael,” Alex complained a few minutes later, but didn’t exactly struggle. They’d taken off Michael’s collar before crawling into bed, so Alex’s ‘orders’ had the force of ‘complaints.’ “Here, at least give me the open side so I can stick my arms and leg out.”

“What part of burrito do you not understand here, babe?” Michael laughed but acquiesced because a sleep-deprived Alex was a crabby-assed Alex and no one wanted that.

“You’re the burrito. I’m the side of refritos and rice. Or we’re making a taco.” 

Alex shifted onto his back and tucked Michael against his right side. There was nothing like sleeping with Michael in wolf form up against his hip and amputation, and a very close second was Michael in his human form sleeping along his right side. Alex hadn’t been this pain-free on the regular since before the injury. So he was not opposed to cuddling, but Michael was about a million degrees, and they lived in the desert. 

So Alex got himself comfortable and proceeded to tuck the blanket around Michael, leaving just the sheet about half-way on him, for modesty more than anything. “There, how’s that?” 

“I’m just trying to keep you warm,” he mumbled into the crook of Alex’s neck where it met his shoulder, Michael’s favorite place to lay his head while sprawled across Alex like the octopus he would totally be if he weren’t an alien werewolf. Alex could be his merman, he thought with a dreamy smile.

“You do keep me warm, sweetheart,” Alex hummed, turning to kiss Michael’s curls. “Did you have fun today? How is everyone?”

“Yeah, but I wish you could join me. We could double-team Maria, she’s always juking me out when we both see the same jackrabbit at the same time,” Michael said with a sigh. “Isobel was going on and on about Blair and I haven’t even met her yet, so she’s going to be all overhyped in my head by the time Isobel deigns to introduce us.”

“No one’s ever going to be good enough for your sister for you,” Alex said with a smile. He ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, turning towards him to kiss him. “That really why you came home early?” 

“She better treat her right is all I’m sayin’,” Michael huffed before sneaking another kiss from Alex. “The reason—” Michael said between kisses, “I came home early—” _kiss_ “was because I missed you.”

“You have the whole desert, your siblings, Maria, and all the rabbits and roadrunners you could chase and you missed me?” Alex asked, appropriately disbelieving. 

“Okay, so you know how we have this whole telepathic bond thing that we use to talk to each other when we’ve shifted?” Michael rambled into Alex’s collarbone, “Well, it’s nice and all, but wolves aren’t really keen on artifice, or, y’know, speaking, so we kinda end up over-sharing a lot when we don’t mean to and—”

“And you over-shared and Isobel beat you up?” Alex wondered, teasing, but hitting near the mark based on how Michael blushed. “Doesn’t she know roughing you up only makes you more horny?” 

“Well, she does now! Stupid lycan candor. You shoulda seen Max, he looked about five seconds away from banging his head against the nearest rock,” Michael complained, trying to burrow deeper into his part of the burrito-blanket.

Alex grabbed Michael’s jaw and kissed him. “But I do believe you just wanted to see me, because you’re a sap. I was glad to see you, too. I’m always happy when you come home.” 

“Yeah?” Michael asked, eyes a bit glassy, voice suddenly shy.

“Always. It’s like it’s the first time, every time, with you. Sometimes I forget how to breathe,” Alex sighed, rubbing his thumb over Michael’s jaw, “I must’ve done something good to deserve you. Like, maybe in a past life,” he chuckled.

Michael blushed again, “You _are_ the something good, Alex, and I—I completely forgot to ask you how your day was, fuck!” He suddenly realized with a start.

“Michael—”

“Here I am, going on about Isobel and Max and I didn’t even thi—” he sat up, or well, tried to anyway, within the confines of their cocoon. 

“Oh my God, Michael,” Alex laughed, rolling over on top of him to push the air out of his anxiety and his lungs. “You know, if you actually ran around like you were supposed to today, you’d be too tired to be anxious.” 

Michael just looked up at him with those soulful wolf pup eyes that he somehow managed to maintain even in his human form, lower lip a little wobbly.

Alex kissed him for good measure. “My day was boring as shit until you came home. I’m glad you did.”

“M’sorry, I’m just not used to someone else being so interested in how _my_ day went, so I just um…”

Alex just stared at him in that quiet, loving, but slightly judgy way he had as Michael trailed off, forced to think about what he just said. They both had their fair share of unhealthy thought processes and coping mechanisms, and mostly they were good for each other, helping each other unlearn these things. For the rest, there was therapy, but right now, Alex just waiting, one eyebrow raised, made Michael back down and think again. 

He drew in a deep breath, so deep that Alex’s body moved along with the rise of his chest. He closed his eyes and consciously relaxed his facial features, centering himself on all the points of contact where his boyfriend’s body lay against his like a comforting weight, grounding him to the earth, to their bed, to Alex as he held his breath for a moment. 

He released the air in his lungs slowly, feeling Alex’s body sink down with him, before opening his eyes to gaze upon the softest smile he’d ever seen. 

“I’m glad you were as happy to see me as I was to see you today,” he spoke quietly, trying to match the tranquil atmosphere Alex was so good at engendering when they were wrapped up in their blanket-burrito. He reached up to slowly trace the ridge of Alex’s cheekbones with an index finger, blushing as he confessed, “and you might, uh, be onto something there with the whole, um, wearing myself out running thing.”

“I love it when you’re hyper, to be clear,” Alex said, kissing Michael’s fingertips. “I just don’t like it when you use that excess energy to hate the person I love most.” 

Michael forgot to breathe in the wake of the words Alex spoke with such quiet conviction. He knew Alex was serious and Michael didn’t want to disappoint his love by not responding in kind. He was still working on himself; they’d just reached a better place recently where they could be good for each other and improve themselves at the same time. It was still difficult. It would probably always be so, but at least he knew he wouldn’t be going through it alone, not anymore.

Setting aside the coping mechanisms he habitually hid behind, he remembered how to breathe, and looked into the pair of trusting eyes watching him from a scant few inches away, chin resting on his hands folded atop Michael’s chest. 

“Then I’ll just have to use that excess energy to love that person, too.”

Alex kissed him. “Good boy.” 

Smiling, Alex stretched out on top of Michael, getting comfortable, pulling a pillow into position on Michael’s shoulder. “I suppose if I don’t stay here you’re going to be nothing but trouble.” 

Michael sighed happily and nodded, curls bouncing everywhere as he snuggled down further into their little bubble, hugging Alex more securely, “I wanna spend the whole night in your arms…”

“Or just, under my weight,” Alex chuckled, rearranging Michael so he wasn’t pressing into unforgiving hip bones and knees. Then he had to tug the sheet up around his hips at least. 

Finally, he settled with a sigh. “Okay. Comfy?”

Michael kissed his temple and murmured his assent as they both relaxed into sleep.


End file.
